


we're living for the present

by yunnings (ladylolli)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100, and backhugs, ft drunk yamada, yamada backhugging yuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/pseuds/yunnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Yamada gets clingy at times and would nuzzle his head on Yuto’s arm or back, and hug the Nakajima from the back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're living for the present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikotan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/gifts).



> ehhhhh to commemorate riko's [hsj headcanons](http://hsj-headcanons.tumblr.com) blog's opening! Check it out, peeps!  
> and also bc riko, your persistence paid off. ~~I'm writing for yutoyama. Unbelievable.~~
> 
> unbeta'd

His breath stinks of alcohol.

"There, there," Yuto pats Yamada's back. Yamada had one arm slung over Yuto's shoulder, and his knees bent awkwardly.

His companion’s head disappears from view. "Yama-!" Hands shot out to hold Yamada, but instead he felt arms circle his midsection and a weight on his back.

"Don't," Yamada protests weakly at his sudden movement. “Don’t move so much,” he slurs. Yuto stills and grins. His hands hover in midair awkwardly. "Better," Yamada croons, nuzzling against his back.

Yuto wraps his arms securely against his companion's. "Come on," he prompts, "let's get you to bed, okay?"


End file.
